Being used
by scottishwolf
Summary: Kiba and Blue find them selves in the hands of nobles who have put them in a enclosure and made to mate and be experimented on, together they have to find a way out. Not good at summarys plz read! :D rated M to be safe.
1. Unknown

Being used

chapter 1

Kiba awoke to bright light a above him he felt so drowsy and to his horror unable to move. He tried to get up but his body won't obey he simply lay there on his back above this bright light.

He took a sniff finding he was capable to still smell, antiseptic burn in his nose and small amount of blood and what he fought might be chemical's, and the smell of human.

He hearing came round too he heard men voics debating other something he could make out. Slowly he began to put together there words

'Nurse take the swabs and dispose them'

'Yes, doctor' a a woman's voice.

'Now that all the wounds have been taking care of we can run the normal procedure of taking some DNA, bodily fluids and tag him.'

Kiba was slightly worried about the bodily fluid part and the tagging. He wished he could move and run away from here. Then it occurred to him where is toboe, tsume, hige and blue? He wondered if they were ok.

He felt hands on his stomach, plastic gloves brushed against his fur. A syringe bit into his fore paw in his head he moaned slightly at the annoying pain.

Still head stared up at the huge light hanging over him unable to move. Now and then a shadow of a man would block the light.

**Doctors P.O.V**

'OK we have the blood samples of the animal now for the nasty bit' he explained to the nurse who was training to become a vet.

I was surprised at the state this wolf came in he had bullet wounds and deep wounds all over him.

Here at the wolf research centre they would find one wolf in a month but two in one night has been an event and has kept him up late all night tending to all the wounds of these wolves, thankfully this one is the second.

I was handed the forceps by the trainee then she assisted me with tube and jar at the ready. I felt sorry once again for any poor male at this point. I guided the trainee through this process, she squeeze slightly on the male outer testicle to revealing the penis using the forceps I stretch it out, now the nurse and begin extracting the semen.

**Kiba's P,O,V **

OH GOD KILL ME, KILL ME! My head screamed as they pulled out my penis, I can face being shot and cut but please no stop!

At this point I never wanted to rip a humans throat out so much before. After the pain of being forced to arouse begins to fade you think its over but then there was like a tube forced down it then extracting semen, god I wanted to kill them so bad.

Finally it ended I was freed from the torture my groin was numb and my penis was limp with not enough strength to return.

I was pushed onto my side I noticed my tongue was hanging out of my mouth and there was a tube down my throat. As my eyes adjusted to room without the huge light blinded my I was being moved on the bed I lay on. Walls drove by as I stared at the walls.

I could feel life coming back to my toes and my tail was twitching furiously soon I was able to growl and I growled now stop sending the humans a hint if I get the chance they will be headless, bleeding to death slowly and painfully, oh and dead.

The tube was taken from my mouth and needles I was unaware of taking out. There lifted of the blanket I lay on grass in a huge green place that smelt of other wolves, trees, flowers and deer.


	2. some answers

Being used

Chapter 2

Blue watched the doctors place a white wolf onto the grass not far from her. She hoped but didn't want it to be kiba because that would mean that he is trapped too but it also meant she had someone.

Once they had gone she did a hurried and drowsy limp over to him, the doctors had placed a tube up her and as in agony because she was awake but unable to move during the torture. And now had a silting head ache from the drugs forced into her system. She recognized the wolf as Kiba she was happy that she wasn't so alone any more and licked his face trying to wake him.

He made a small growl and tried getting up but ended up falling over he self again and again.

'Kiba it's me Blue, try calm down your all drugged up.' she urged

Kiba trusted her and stopped trying to get up. Blue lay next to him waiting for the drugs to weaken.

Blue stared hard at one of the doctors as they watched them lay there.

'agh, my head' he moaned after half and hour. Slowly the drug had weakened and feeling slowly climbed up his body.

'Kiba you ok?' Blue asked.

'Nope' then saw the human watching them, drowsily he growled and staggered over to the human snarling.

'Kiba don't! She warned. She began running after him planning to pull him back.

Kiba reared up and tried biting the human through the bars of the door, suddenly the human pulled out a teaser and shot 50,000 volts through kiba's body. He fell back onto the ground his fur was smoking where the teaser had connected.

Blue growled at the human but didn't dare coming close enough to get shocked her self.

Kiba shook himself but learned enough that he isn't able to get him right now. The human laughed and walked away, smug.

'Kiba come to the tree's'she pointed with her head 'I will tell you what I know'

As the pair reached the covering of the trees kiba sat and took a proper look at his surroundings, the celling was high and painted sky blue it was a huge dome maybe a kilometre wide in diameter and tunnels that look as though it lead to other dome's. There were real trees and grass and other plants this even had it own deer for the wolves to hunt. A long the wall of the dome there were windows there was always one or two observing the wolves.

'There are other wolves here kiba, quite a few I tried talking to them but I don't think they could. I think we are in some sort of observation lab.'

'I don' know what this place is but it's sick and I don't like it, right now im bloody angry because I have an aching head ache and they stuck a tube into my dick' he fumed.

'Yeah they did that to me too, and it bloody hurt. Kiba have you notice anything else?'

Kiba just looked at her waiting for the answer

'We can't change into our human form, well I can't' the black she wolf explained.

Kiba had never realised he tried to changed but nothing happened. Now he was really confushed.

A russet wolf came towards them, blue was in her ready stance because when she got here an hour ago she tried approaching these other wolves for answers but got growls and barks.

'Your sore, unable to change into human forms and wondering what the hell's going on' he pointed out to the two wolves.

Blue relaxed her stance knowing he could at least understand. 'Yes we got that, how come we can't change? And none of the other wolves talk? Where are we? He stopped her from answering more questions.

'I have been here for almost two years, but I can only answer some of your questions' he interrupted This place is a lab for researching wolf behaviour, a noble realised that we are still here and hunted down any he could find and put them in here to learn about them, the sick minded noble got what he deserved when he tried taming a wolf pup, kept her as a pet from birth but when she was old enough to have little enough strength and teeth to bite she ripped his windpipe in two.'

'Then how come this place is still going?' Kiba asked now recovered from his shocking.

'The son of the noble wanted to carry on his fathers work, now and then he lets some nobles come in and watch us like it's a zoo they pay him.'

Kiba and Blue growled in disgust.

'And when he found out we change form after wolves would escape pretending to be doctors they built a machine to stop, I don't know how though.'

'And what about the wolves who cant talk?' Blue asked frowning.

'Those ones were born here and separated from there parents and treated like mere dogs.' He shook his head in disgust.'And when some able to talk they can't now, if you get treated like a dumb animal for long enough you become one.'

'So what are we supposed to do?' Blue asked pointing the question towards kiba.

'Well im getting out of here, they don't expect me to stay here just to eat and sleep.

'Theres no way you can escape they have every human armed with teasers that will shock you if your close enough and camera's, and I would stay hidden I were you two they like to expirment now and then on wolves or take samples of parts of you you would think that getting semen taken is a treat, oh and they make you mate against your will if you don't here' he looked in blue direction.

He turned and walked back into the deep foliage he appeared out of.


	3. Impossible

Being used

chapter3

'What do you think?' Blue asked gesturing towards all the camera's, humans armed with teasers and doctors peering through windows always watching them' This is going to be tough getting out of here'

Kiba sat silently on his hind staring at the human who had used a teaser on him earlier thinking to him self that he will get him back. But was brought back to the world by her question' Your right it will be hard but I don't plan staying here and finding out what that wolf meant by experiments or having to mate.

'Lets take a walk around this place to see better if maybe theres a blind spot in the camera's or an unarmed door' she suggested.

Kiba stood up and nodded silently agreeing, they walked together next to the walls but far enough away to be safe from teasers. There eyes searched every inch of the dome for any imperfections that could lead to there advantage. But nothing seemed to be to _their_ advantage the camera's were too high to reach, if they tried biting there way there a door they would be easily shocked back.

In there mind it seemed hopeless, it felt impossible to get out of here like trying to fly without wings.

Kiba heard some doctors talking to some door watcher, then them pointing at them and thought this mustn't be good. He made of some of the words they whispered like '...them two mating...or taking female...yes...no only shoot the legs so it doesn't get far if you have to." Kiba growled at hearing this and it worried him blue also heard some of it and was beginning to get scared at the fought appearing in her head.

The russet wolf they met earlier call them into the cover of the trees with a grunt, kiba and blue ran into the trees gratefully of some kind of salvation.

The russet wolf seemed angry 'You two are gonna end up lab rats and breeding machines if your not careful, what were you thinking walking in the open like that? The come into the dome zap a wolf then drag it out to be mated with or poke with syringes and chopped up' he growled annoyed, he paced while saying this.

I only caught some of that conversation the humans had but it didn't sound pretty' Blue said looking down horror of imagination reflected in her eyes.

While the russet wolf paced up and down he mumbled and cursed to himself '...now you two are gonna have to put a show on for them humans...'he mummered.

'What do you mean show?' kiba interrupted his mumbling.

'Well if you two don't go into the open and mate then they are going to either taking both of you strap you together and make you mate or she will be put with another male who might all too happily mate, or they will inject sperm directly into you. There the only things I know they do but believe me they have more tricks up there sleeves.'

'What?' Blue asked shocked.

'Oh yes young lady, they have done it with me, I was tied to a poor female for four hours,' he looked down to the ground his mind travelling back' she was so scared, so was I. After I refused to mate with her and got the message I was put onto a machine to extract semen from me man it was painful but not as painful as watching her, at the front of the machine they stuck a massive metal tube into her, there was blood she was howling with pain they pump the stuff into her, then mating normally looked like a kind thing compared to that' the old wolf whine silently, blue and kiba saw how this place and these humans had treated there kind by staring into this wolf's broken soul.

Blue placed her head on top of his shoulder trying to comfort him as he cried silently.

Suddenly blue yelped as something grasp her back leg and pulled her out of the cover of the trees.


	4. Now What?

Being Used

Chapter 4

(A/N please give me ideas on how they get out guys! I'm debating between a few endings but they did sound good enough, I need inspiration!and thx for reading!)

Blue whined in pain as a steel hook caught her back thigh, painfully ripping some flesh as it pulled her back, her feet tripped over them selves and she fell face planting the floor knocking the wind out of her.

Painfully she was being dragged through the floor, kiba snarled wanted to attack the ones who are towing her alone the floor but wisely choose to tend to blue instead he tried snapping the rope but it was steel reinforced with steel and coated with carbon fibre. Not even kiba's teeth could cut through diamond tough metal.

'Kiba!' Blue yelped, she was scared and in so much pain every time they pulled her it made the wound deeper into her thigh.

Kiba thought for a moment if they were wanting to take blue to be mated with then...

An idea hit kiba.

'Blue play along' kiba whispered. As he moved behind her and laying on her. He shook his hind and growled back towards the humans who were pulling.

Blue caught onto to Kiba's idea and lifted her hind up to make this fake mating more believable. Kiba put his fore paws around her chest and leaned against her. From the doctor and guards point of view this looked like a real mating.

The pulling on Blue leg loosened she whined with relief she twisted round and bit the hook off, the hook put up a fight trying to stay in her flesh but she just ripped it out giving her some more pain.

To be safe they stayed on top of each other pretending to mate to be sure the humans believed they are mating, they even locked tails to show the final stage of mating.

After there "mating" was done there retreated to the cover of forest again.

'Thanks kiba' blue thanked 'If you hadn't fought about that idea then ...well, I don't really want to think about what might have happened?'

Kiba didn't say anything he just stared at the humans with hatred, he had never felt so angry, disgusted, so, so fuming he could happily kill each and every one of them right **now**.

Blue tended to the wound on her thigh with great care licking it carefully clean. Kiba went and stood next to her this was one of his ways of comforting people.

The sound of banging metal bounced out of the air and off the walls from behind them. Both there head's snapped round to the origin of the noise, a gate to one of the other dome's had opened then closed a smell wafted through their dome. It was the smell of in heat wolves.

Kiba just thought _what know?_ but had an idea.

From the gate stood a heavily armoured man in thick paddings of bite proof vest, jacket, trousers, gloves, boots and a helmet, plus a very intimidating gun.

And this man was walking right towards kiba.

As he a approached he aimed his gun at kiba which had a teaser on it, kiba lowered his head and stood in a ready stance his teeth bared he snarled loudly at the challenger. He hackles were raised making him look bigger, he face creased with the lines of he snarl moulding his face.

'Blue get back into the trees' he ordered. Blue limp forward a step wanting to help him but in kiba's voice she knew he meant it and decided to listen to the command and limp into the cover of the trees.

The armoured man kept walking towards Kiba without a pause or hesitation, when he was close enough Kiba pounced forward in the air, his teeth wrapped around the thickly padded shoulder, he tore his head side to side trying to rip it up. The man staggered backwards and almost fell from the weight of Kiba's momentum. His gun arm lifted and the nose of the teaser made contact with Kiba back he dropped to the ground like a fly hitting a bug zapper.

Blue but could only watch as the armoured man lifted up kiba and take him away.


	5. Sicking Sacrifice

Being used

chapter 5

Kiba woke up in a small stall and found a muzzle around his face. He pawed it but it was no use this thing was on tight. The stall he was in was small just enough room to stand forward in.

The sound of other wolves filled the air, they were barking and howling and scratching against there own stalls. Kiba jumped up high enough to see wolves in other stalls he tried to talk to them but they didn't understand he and gave him meaningless barks.

A sudden bell rang the front of the stall was lifted to reveal the backside of a young she wolf strapped facing away from kiba restrained from moving. Kiba realised what was happening they wanted him to mate, he turned angry once again and growls backing away from the she. But then a man in a lab coat appeared behind the stall and pressed a button on his door.

The door of the stall was then pushing him towards the female so there was only enough room for kiba to get onto the female. When he was pushed against against her by the wall, she whined and growled surprised by the wolf.

Kiba remembered that wolf telling him about the machine they would be strapped up to if kiba didn't make with her. He was left with no choice, either mate this way or the other way.

Out of sympathy for this grey and red she wolf he got onto her properly. Her tail was already out of the way for him by the ropes that held the she wolf. Kiba started thrusting and humping on the she wolf to try arouse himself out. Soon his wolf long penis aroused and it touched the she wolf's behind, she growled and begged trying to get free not wanting this. Kiba felt that this was wrong so wrong but he knew the outcome if he didn't.

He pressed himself into her with his hard member entering her. She began growling harder at the pain of this but then submitted to it and stayed quiet. Kiba felt himself expanding in her and her walls of muscle contracting around him, kiba grunted and whined with this.

Kiba kept thrusting and grinding, he look over the stall walls to see male on females like him but they had started with no objection. Kiba finally sighed as his sperm flowed into the female as soon as it stop he came out anf licked himself clean.

Then the males doors were opened the sides, depending on which stall you were in, in kiba's he left wall flew up and revealed a tunnel, he followed the tunnels twisting, sadly back to the dome he was in earlier.


	6. Witnesses

Being Used

Chapter 6

Yoko took down notes as him stared into the mating room. He watched how the wolves would interact during mating noting down anything new like a type of behaviour towards the mating parties; how aggressive male can be when dominating the female, if males would lock or mount during mating. Just small things he would note taking a log.

He was really fascinated by one pair, a white wolf he was actually refusing to mate with the female she was picked out for. So he sent "assistance" for the male and eventually he mated with her, he wanted to make him a regular stud. He was in excellent health minus the injury's he received from being captured and brought here.

A metal bucket fell behind him he turned round to investigate the noise, where his eyes met with man dressed in janitor uniform, he had grey hair and challenging look on his face.

'Sorry, drop a bucket while cleanning.' He said sourly.

Yoko merely grunted and picked up his things and walked back to his office retiring, he struggled to get through the door way though the janitor's trolley weighed a million and was right in the middle of the door. He tried shifting it but it wouldn't budge then almost as a mocking gesture the janitor move it aside with one hand. Yoko held his head high and walked past him.

Tsume leaned up against the observing glass peering through into the mating hall. 'It's safe'

The door of the janitor trolley flew open and toboe and hige fell out.

'Hige you stinked it out in there' toboe catching his breath, complained.

'But at least I don't whine about everything' he snapped back

Tsume stepped forward and bashed there heads together you 'Would you two shut up!'

Toboe and hige took in the scolding but then there eyes widened and they stepped forward peeking through the glass.

'Thats so sick' Hige growled watching one female as she was being strapped up in a stall.

Toboe felt sick looking at this as females were being forced to mate, he wanted to howl.

Tsume brows furrowed as he witnessed all this too.

'Hey guys is that kiba?' Toboe pointed to on of the side stalls. All three heads examined the wolf.

But as they realised he was mating with a female doubt turned in there minds.

'That can't be him' Hige protested. But then as kiba finished he turned to exit the stall giving the wolves a clear look at him.

'What does that idiot think he's doing?' Tsume steamed as he punched the wall.

'But tsume look, the way he looked it was liked someone had ripped his soul apart.'

'Kiba would never do that, these son of a ditchs must have done something to him.'

They all agreed on that.

Hige leaned against the glass he look serioulsy worried.'You think if since kiba's been made to mate, blue has been made to too?'

'I don't know hige' Tsume spoke' But I know what is going to happen, we are goin to kill all these humans and get blue and kiba back.


End file.
